FullMoon
by SariauChan
Summary: What's this? Naruto had a sister? Where has she been? Why is she here now? Sasuke was brought back after he killed Itachi. Wait! What? Why is Orochimaru still alive? He's after WHO? DISCONTINUED BORN AGAIN AS "HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS"
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Full Moon**

Chapter 1:

Alone

A blonde stood from a plastic chair, holding a clipboard and pen in one hand while the other hung loosely by her side, and walked to an open clerk. The teen trades the clipboard for a scroll and a forehead protector on white fabric amidst the dull surroundings of the room with a man on the other side of the desk. The man who looked around twenty-three, the girl guessed, spoke in a mechanical drawl, "You need to speak with the superior of this village to authenticate your residency, and assign you to a team. Go to the large, red tower that's in front of the hokage faces to find Tsunade, the hokage." The man looked down at the clipboard, searching for a name to complete his memorized speech. "Good luck; Urufu Shiro." The newly-named Shiro looked into the male's dull gray eyes, and nodded. The man stared into Shiro's endless ocean-blue eyes hypnotically until she broke eye contact by turning and left the boring atmosphere of the room.

As Shiro left the cramped building, she was blinded by the sun's powerful rays of light. The blue-eyed teen held her hand between her eyes and the sun as she looked up, feeling more relaxed as wind played delicately with her white kimono and dirty-blond hair flowing and weaving with itself to where the middle of her thigh would be.

Faint footsteps were soon heard on the empty street, quickly followed by voices echoing against the advertisement covered walls. Shiro stiffened as she willed her ears to make the reverberations into words. When the noises grew loud enough, she was able to discern that there were four people, two of them speaking. Shiro strained harder only to hear a male and female close to fifteen years old, the same age as herself.

It was apparent that Shiro didn't want company at the time by the way she jumped from roof to roof towards the red tower, using the most desolate pathways and shadows to reach her destination.

The four finally walked past the spot where Shiro was relaxing minutes before at their comfortable, slow pace. The female voice belonged to a girl with emerald eyes, soft-pink hair held in place by red fabric attached to a Leaf forehead protector being used as a headband; matching her red and white shirt, pinkish-cream skirt, and black combat gloves. All of her clothes described the girl was fashionable, and pretty. The girl looked very annoyed at the teenage boy on her left. The said-boy also wore a Leaf forehead protector, but his had black fabric tying it around his forehead and spiky yellow hair. It matched the clothes he was wearing too, but the orange and black jumpsuit probably described the wearer well: I'M NOT TIMID, SHY, OR QUIET; I AM OUTGOING, LOUD, AND THE WORST AT HIDING! The duo looked like close friends: talking, laughing, smiling, (on the boy's part) getting pounded to dust, and (on the girl's part) feeling great by pounding 'the something' to dust. The third of the group led the group while looking off in the direction Shiro left, then continued reading his inappropriate book. He looked around mid-twenties and wore a Leaf forehead protector on blue fabric at an angle to cover his left eye, while a blue mask covered his nose and mouth leaving his right eye. The masked man wore a Jounin uniform; his silver hair stood proud on his head, defying gravity and all laws of physics. The last of the group wore his blue-fabric headband on his forehead like Naruto, but it was curtained by his raven black hair that stood at odd angles on the back of his head. His outfit was that of simplicity: A high-collar white shirt, blue pants, blue sandals, and his hands in his pockets completed the look.

As the two teens grew louder, the jounin couldn't ignore the two before him. "Sakura, Naruto, do you want to do **ONLY** D-ranked missions for the rest of the week?" Instantly, Sakura and Naruto stood straight and dead-silent, fearing Kakashi would follow through with his threat. "That's much better!" Kakashi said in a pleased and calm voice as he continued, "Since you are behaving now, I think I can tell you that we will have a" he paused, looking for the right word, "guest. Once we get to the Hokage Tower." The alleyway did not explode with sound like Kakashi thought it would. Instead, Naruto looked thoughtful, a rare sight for the and the silent Sasuke were thoughtful as well, but it was usual for them. The mood became tense. Kakashi liked the silence, but not the mood that came with it. "Let's not keep our guest and Hokage waiting."

He got an appropriate reaction that time. Sakura stiffened, recalling the one time her team was late to report to the Hokage. She nudged Naruto until his trance and mood broke, and they continued towards the Hokage Tower at a little faster pace to make up for lost time.

**(A/N: Hey guys it's CraigGirl!!! First chapter is up!!! Whoohoo!! Make sure to review, because I feel like no one is appreciating my hard work. Oh I am looking for a Beta, recommend one for me please! So... um... Yea, that's it! -No wait I will be updating close to every Monday!!! Bye!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Found

Chapter 2:

Found

"The hokage tower is pretty large." I said to myself as I trekked along the maze-like building. I continued, "Maybe I should ask for directions next time someone comes by." As though my words ordered it, she appears. A woman with black hair and dress was attempting to carry a large number of books. On a whim I help the struggling woman. "Here I'll help you." I say as I take the tower of books. Thinking back, I didn't understand why she was having such a hard time. I move the books back and forth in my arms so I don't drop them. The black-clad woman looked to be in late twenties. She had a kind and caring face that I liked, was it her eyes so full of life, or how every smile she wore was genuine? I couldn't describe it.

She's been talking to me, asking where I'm from, what did I do, why did I stop and come here? I replied in a mutter that I didn't want to talk about it. So she took a more positive approach: story time! So she began her story with me escaping to the sound proof part of my mind. We climbed upstairs, downstairs, we went left and right; and then the process was repeated, with stops at doors that lifted the load of the books I was following her with. I wasn't tired; I could have probably kept doing that until the end of the week before I break a sweat. At the last place, the tall tower is down to about five hundred papers, the woman knocks on the door, and when a female voice answers, "Come in" we enter, me right behind my guide. The room is the shape of a circle, I deduced, and has windows along the half that I was facing. The walls were orange, and the floor and ceiling are the same shade of red. Behind the paper covered desk was a blond woman with hazel eyes, and amongst the papers was a piglet wearing a vest and collar.

"Tsunade-sama, you need to sign these papers also." The woman said to the now-titled Tsunade.

The name rings a bell; I know I've heard it. It takes me a moment to remember. _"You need to speak with the superior of this village to authenticate your residency, and assign you to a team. Go to the large, red tower that's in front of the hokage faces to find Tsunade, the hokage."_ I'm pretty impressed, she looks to be around thirty at most, and she's the strongest ninja in the village? Now I have to think of a good way to introduce myself without getting on her bad side!

This time Tsunade speaks, "Fine, whatever. Shizune, I will get you back for this!" She looks at Shizune more thoroughly, noticing there wasn't any paper in her arms. She looks around, and spots me holding her target. Joy! "And who are you?" Tsunade enquires in a softer tone.

I finally have no choice. The room was silent and dull like the transfer office, but when I spoke... "My name is Urufu Shiro, I am fifteen years old, and I am-as of today- a Leaf shinobi." … A melody was formed and the dullness was washed away with serenity like the tides ebbing back and forth.

"It seems like you need an apartment, and I know the perfect squad for you. Sit." Tsunade said as she fumbled around in a drawer. I did as I was told and sat in the wooden chair straight in front of the desk, and I my hair pulled in front of my shoulder. Finding what she wanted, her hand pulled two books from the drawer. She placed one book down and opened the other, flipping pages that were unnecessary for the situation. The pages stopped turning as Tsunade spoke, "Your apartment is 3d on 65th Street in sector 8." Shizune rushed around to keep pace with her mentor, she handed me a map and circled the building where I will be staying. Tsunade opened the other book flipping to another page that had Shiro's information on it. "As for your squad, you should be best suited for team Kakashi. You don't have a ninja rank, right?" I nodded. "Good. They should be here soon. You will be part of their team on C-Ranked or D-Ranked missions, but you will follow along and even separate into groups on B-Ranked missions or higher. Shizune, get me the file of team Kakashi." Tsunade ordered.

Shizune replied with a hasty "Yes ma'am!" and searched for the requested file.

When she found it, she gave it to me to look at. And as soon as I opened it, Tsunade blasted on. "These are your teammates: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's apartment is across the hall from yours so he will help you locate it." I looked at each picture, and connected the information to the face. While I was doing this I heard a sigh from Tsunade, "After this, I'm getting some booze." I frowned when I heard this I found myself thinking: So, you are the most powerful ninja in the village, you're around thirty, and to top it all off … you are an alcoholic! Wow!

I eventually got tired of memorizing these four people, so I stood from the chair and handed the folder back to Shizune with a small "Thank you." I moved my chair to the wall so I could stay out of the way, and I waited patiently. For entertainment, I watched Shizune scurry back and forth across the room like a bug trying to not get stomped on, to keep up with Tsunade's orders.

Many people knocked on the door. All of them were answered by Tsunade, "Come in." Some of the people who entered were carrying large stacks of papers. Others were getting missions. The rest were reporting back from missions. In between, Tsunade read and decided whether to allow or deny. Once, she got through forty of them in ten minutes, which showed how bored I was.

Four people entered the room like those before them, the same four I avoided earlier. Two teenage boys, one had yellow hair, the other black; a teenage girl with pink hair, and a man with silver hair. The blond boy had the kind of eyes, endless; but his was like the ocean, mine were like the sky. The silver-haired man and the black-haired teen glanced at me, while the yellow-haired and the pink-haired looked at me with interested eyes. The four finally stood in front of Tsunade's desk. Said hokage looked each in the eyes and spoke, "I will be adding another member to your group. She will accompany you during D, C, and B-Ranked missions; but when you are assigned A, or S-Ranked missions, she will work either alone or with another member. Understand?" Three nod in acknowledgement, while the blond turned to look at me. I couldn't understand his expression, but all the same, I looked back into those ocean-blue eyes. Tsunade continued, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

That's my cue, I thought while I stood from my chair. Everyone turned towards me, every eye trained on me. The tension, boredom, and dullness were almost visible. "Hello," I spoke; my voice flowed through the room replacing the transparent atmosphere with calmness. "My name is Urufu Shiro; and you must be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi." I looked at each as I said their name, then bowed. "Please take care of me."

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi bowed in return. Then Kakashi said, "We will."

**(A/N: Hey guys it's CraigGirl!!! It's Monday so second chapter is up!!! **bells and whistles** Remember to review. I'm still looking for a beta -HINT HINT-. and now I will talk back to my reviewers C : ...**

Here we go:  
Huro Eruki: Thanks, I liked yours too!!!  
TheBlackpen: The reason why is because my name means white, so I translated it into Japanese and I got Shiro!!! I am, in a way, Urufu Shiro -it means white wolf **the name's purpose will be revealed in later chapters**-.

**That's all!!! I'll upload the third chapter next monday: 8/31/09!!! See ya then!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ramen!

Chapter 3:

Ramen!

After the introductions were over, Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention. Of course, Naruto being the rebel that he is... "Naruto, turn away from Shiro and listen to me." Said blond did as he was told, fearing the consequences that would follow if he ignored her. "Shiro will be moving into the vacant apartment across from yours." Naruto nodded in a sober mood. "She doesn't know the way around here, so you will be her guide until she is accustomed to the layout of the village." Once again, Naruto nodded. "Shiro is now apart of squad 7, congratulations. You are dismissed." Shizune walked to the windows and raised the blinds.

Wow! It's night already? I thought, looking at the scenery beyond the glass. I stood from the wooden chair and stretched. Naruto and Sakura moved towards me in a subtle way. When they were a meter away, the two began to interrogate me. I waved off the attacks with a soft, "I don't feel like talking, sorry."

It looked like Sakura understood the double-meaning in my words. Naruto, on the other hand, took it to mean that I was tired from the day. Well, that's what I got from what he said. "Okay, I guess that means you're too tired to go to Ichiraku with me. And Ichiraku is a ramen shop."

I perked at the sound of ramen; and by the looks of it, everyone in the room noticed. Tsunade and Shizune sighed, Kakashi and Sasuke raised his eyebrows, Sakura only saw the jump so she didn't understand, and Naruto's grin was touching both ears. My hair covered my eyes as I lowered my head. "Um, are you paying?" I asked in a shy manner.

I raised my head to see Kakashi speak. "Why don't we all go? Like a celebration for Shiro-chan joining squad seven." When I looked over to the other occupants of the room, and saw Sasuke looking out the window, uninterested with the conversation.

Sakura jumped in, "If it's a squad seven celebration, then you're paying Sensei!" Somehow, Sakura tricked Kakashi into paying, and Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and I went to Ichiraku.

It was so much fun! Naruto ate nine super sized miso pork ramen, which costed five hundred ryo each. All the while, Naruto talked through a full mouth to me, Sakura, Sasuke, and thanking Kakashi for the free meal. Sakura tried to start a conversation with Sasuke, but failed. In rejection, she sipped a lonely cup of green tea ignoring the annoying blond. Sasuke replied to Naruto every once and a while, mostly just calling him dobe. Kakashi was also ignoring Naruto, but probably only out of agitation. I was the only one listening to him. Naruto realized this; therefore, he focused all of his conversation onto me. Great.

"So," Naruto paused, appearantly trying to find a topic of conversation. The pause extended farther, maybe he was feeling akward, who knows? ... definately not me. "what's your story? Where did you come from?" That was a surprise! It looked like the others knew it was going to happen, they all sighed after he asked. But they didn't seem to think it a hinderance because now everyone looked at me with anticipation.

Man! I don't want to talk about it! But I'll have to 'cause they're paying for dinner. They must have planned this. I thought, looking at the sparkling eyes belonging to Naruto. Breathing a large sigh, I spoke.

**(A/N: Hey guys!!! It's CraigGirl!!! I know it's not Monday yet, but I wanted to post earlier. So here ya go!!! And I might be able to post 'Chapter 4: Hated Memories ' on monday ... IF, and only if, I get three reviews by Sunday 11:59pm (eastern standard time).  
**

**Now I will talk back to my reviewer ... yes, only one person reviewed out of 94 ... Here it is:**

**diaryanjo:  
Yes, Shiro is the main character in this fanfic. And yes, it is during shippuden just like my summary states: Sasuke was brought back after he killed Itachi.**

**  
So, that's it! Review!!!!!!!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hated Memories

Chapter 4:

Hated Memories

"So," Naruto paused, appearantly trying to find a topic of conversation. The pause extended farther, maybe he was akward, who knows? "what's your story? Where did you come from?" That was a surprise! It looked like the others knew it was going to happen, they all sighed after he asked. But they didn't seem to think it a hinderance because now everyone looked at me with anticipation.

Man! I don't want to talk about it! But I'll have to 'cause they're paying for dinner. They must have planned this. I thought, looking at the sparkling eyes belonging to Naruto. Breathing a large sigh, I spoke. "I was an orphan and was raised by monks, who were talented in the ninja way, in a small shrine that travelers call Yasusano-Jinja. Which means 'Shrine of Ease.' It was located just east of the Valley of the End" The words weaved through the scents of the ramen shop, I stopped speaking when I saw the other members stiffen. "What's wrong?" I asked, going over what I said in my mind to see if I said something insulting.

Sakura replies first, "It's just, about three years ago, that's where Sasuke almost killed Naruto and betrayed Konohagakure." Sasuke's head lowered at the sound of this.

I looked suprised. "That was you two?"

Now it was the others' turn to be shocked. "What do you mean? 'That was you two?'" It was Sasuke who spoke, his head was raised and he was staring at me.

"Well," I replied. "I kinda was training when you two showed up. I was scared, so I hid behind the waterfall. I couldn't tell if you were enemy or ally, then the fighting began. I couldn't leave the waterfall without you spotting me, and possibly killing me. So I stayed, and watched from start to finish."

"Then why didn't I see you with my Sharingan?" Sasuke asked incrediously, he was still staring.

I didn't feel like answering so I finally ordered. "One bowl of rice and a green tea please."

"Why didn't I see you with my Sharingan?" Sasuke repeated in a more aggrivated tone. Once again Kakashi was looking at me with a curious look on his viewable face.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in worry. Naruto looked at me in wonder. Odd, I thought, why would someone do something so painful to one's self. "Just to clarify, I AM and HAVE BEEN a shinobi since the age of five. Not a helpless, little girl that only dreams. I don't make dreams, I accomplish goals." The voice didn't drift through the room with a sense of ease like it had been before. It was like an abrupt stop in the wind, and among it was a sense of anger.

A new voice struck through the mood lazily. "If it isn't Shiro-chan, how troblesome. You women are so easy to tick off." Everyone, including myself, turned to find Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru entering the stand.

Of course, I retorted as though I've said it to him a thousand and one times. "And that must be the most lazy-and smartest- ninja I know, Shikamaru-loy. How troblesome! Hey Ino, Hey Choji!" The mood switched from neditive to positive quicker than Naruto.

Speaking of which, "Shikamaru! Ino! Choji! Just got back from your mission right?" They talked about stuff, stuff I wasn't invoved in so I didn't, and eventually everyone was full. But we didn't want to part yet so we all went on top of the academy buiilding and looked at the sky.

On the way, Shikamaru found the topic 'troblesome,' so he talked to me (I was still not interested in the converation) instead. "Still having a hard time seeing?"

That's a popular topic for him, I thought. "Yea, the future is easy, but the present is a lot harder."

Somehow, a certain ninja JUST rembered that I was 'tired' before we went to ramen, so I must be fighting to be awake right now. So Naruto backed out of the conversation and went over to Shikamaru and me, hearing what we were saying also. "What's that mean?" The male blond asked me. I waved it off. Naruto, rembering why he came over here in the first place, spoke. "You must be tired Shiro-chan, do you want to go home now?" I nodded, fighting back my tenth yawn. We veered off the path to get some sleep in our beds. Along the way, Naruto pointed out different things that would be important for the next day, but it just went in one of my ears and out the other. Finally we reached our doors, and Naruto asked again. "What did you mean, the future is easy, but the present is harder?"

Just to keep him from bugging me anymore, I answered. "I'm blind." I guess he was shocked, because he didn't say another thing when I entered my appartment. And promptly fell asleep to deam about the future.

**(A/N: Hey people, it's CraigGirl. It's Monday and as I promised, it's uploaded!!! I would like to thank the four people that reviewed on chapter 3. Thank you diaryanjo, Fire Tamer, Wind Dancer, and kyotohru4ever!!! Make sure to review, flames are perfectly ok ... please review?**

**Next post will be 9/7/09!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Blind?

Chapter 5:

Blind?

I couldn't move, probably from shock. Stuck in this position, I watched Shiro leave me alone in the hallway. As her door closed, my mind exploded with questions. Some of the most loud were 'She's blind? How can she act like everyone else who can see? Why did she tell me?' An evil voice felt generous enough to answer. Thundering through Naruto's mind, he spoke. "Kit, of course she's blind. Didn't you notice when her eyes moved to your face, she wasn't looking at you, she was looking _through_ you." Naruto recalled her sky-blue eyes pointed at him, but it just didn't sink in. The questions settled in his mind as he turned to enter his apartment, a sense of disgust filled him. The blond looked around the one room, one bathroom home. 'Man, I really need to clean this place.' An agreement in his mind was sounded from the Kyubii in an annoyed tone.

Naruto sighed and moved his calloused feet among the garbage and other unidentified objects lying across the wooden floor. He finally reached his bed. Flinging objects off his bed, he lay down in between the sheets, closed his eyes, and drifted into the numbness labeled sleep.

While sleeping, Naruto dreamed. The dream was a memory, a nice one filled with children's laughter. One in which Naruto watched from behind a younger Naruto at five years-old who was playing with a white-haired girl. The two were playing tag, Naruto realized, using shinobi-like skill throughout Konoha village. Suddenly, a foot protruded, attempting to trip the small girl who was running away from Naruto with her head turned to the sky. The dreaming Naruto attempted to yell at the five year-old girl, but when he opened his mouth to warn her, his voice was gone. He looked at his younger version only to see him continuing the game of tag without a worry, even when the young one knew there was someone trying to trip his friend. The teenage Naruto turned back to watch the white-haired girl in worry. Without even looking, she avoided the foot. Their laughter filled the air behind them as they continued to play their game past villagers who sneered and glared at the two children. _Two demon children _the thought crossed his mind as he watched the innocent looking children. He scoffed at the insulting thought, _I know I'm a jinjurikii, but she can't be like me, can she? _Naruto finally saw the girl's smiling face, and two names came to his mind: Urufu Shiro, and Namikaze Sariau.

When the drowsy jinjurikii awoke, he tried to recall the dream he had escaped from. Nothing, it was like he was trying to catch the wind with a net, and the dream was never caught. There was knocking on his door, and the still-drowsy Naruto answered it.

The door opened to show Shiro holding a pot of home-made ramen. The swaying Naruto said in a sleepy tone, "Good morning Sariau-chan."

**(Hey guys it's CraigGirl again!!! 5th week of posting woohoo!!! make sure to review 'cause... I feel like I'm the only one out in space. D: See ypu guys next week!!! sayonndara)**


	6. Chapter 6: Is There a Destiny?

Chapter 6:

Is There a Destiny?

"Good morning Sariau-chan." Naruto fell to the ground, already asleep..

I replied, even though he couldn't hear me. "Good morning, Naruto-niichan." Knowing the easiest way to handle the snoozing blond, I moved him back to his bed through the clutter, and tucked him in. I began to clean the dirty room to surprise Naruto when he wakes. An hour later, Naruto still hasn't woken up and I finished cleaning the room, everything was shiny and glittery. I wiped my forehead with my hankerchief to remove the sweat dripping down my face. Looking for something else to do, I began to work on the kitchen and bathroom. Those were done easily enough, but I realized Naruto didn't have anymore ramen… or anything else for that matter. So I went to the shopping district. Falsely looking around at the fimilar people, people that don't recognize say kind things; but they don't fool me, I have seen them at their worst. Getting the materials that I wanted, I return Naruto's apartment. When I entered, silently I might add so as not to wake the blond, I placed down the paint, food, and ninja materials on the clean counter. I place the food away. Leaving the ninja materials on the counter, I took down the posters, and proceeded to –perfectally- paint the walls a uniform color. What's that color you ask? Why, of course, orange! I taped the posters back up, and warmed the ramen on the small –clean- stove. The smell of preservitives, broth, and noodels filled the little room.

When the smell was strong enough, Naruto jumped out of bed, fully awake. He spoke, "I smell ramen." I nodded and poured some of the miso-flavored ramen into two LARGE bowls. Naruto, finally lookin around, realized that his room smelled of fresh paint. And the walls were, to his joy, orange! "Did you do this Shiro-chan?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I did. You like?"

Naruto nodded and began to breathe in his ramen. When his bowl was empty, he looked at the very big pot on the stove greedily. Suddenly, his mood changed. As though he rembered something. "Ne, Shiro-chan?" I looked up from inhaling my ramen like Naruto did earlier. "Do you know a girl? Her name is Namikaze Sariau. Same age as you, white hair, sky-like eyes like yours…" Naruto trailed off looking at me. "When did the monks raise you?"

I cleaned my face. "When I was six. Why?" Inwardly, I was excited. _'Maybe he'll remember me!'_

Naruto's face was smiling, and unconsisously I was too. "Sariau-oneechan?" Naruto questioned, hoping he was right.

I replied, "That's my name, don't wear it out." Happines ringing through my voice and room. "About time you remembered. You called me that when you woke up, but I guess you were just tired and confused." I looked around the room. "So bro, are-"

Naruto interrupted. "How do you know Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru?"

I rolled my eyes. "I bumped into them after Yasusano-jinja was destroied by Orochimaru when they were on a mission, I spent about a week with them before they had to return to the village."

Naruto yelled. "OROCHIMARU DESTROIED THAT PLACE?

"Well, yea. He also killed everyone, but me. BIT me, and ran off. Afterwards I found a new teacher."

Naruto exploded… again. "HE BIT YOU! I'M GONNA REIVVE HIM, KILL HIM, THEN REPEAT THE PROCESS!"

My eyes rolled again. "You don't need to, He's still alive." I tuned Naruto out with my fingers in my ears to protect them from going deaf. "Right, he's still alive. Actually, I fought him just befour I came here." While I said that, I thought, _'Fingers in, wait 'til brother explodes… Done? Good, remove fin-WAIT! Ok… All safe.'_

Naruto grapsed my collar and aksed in a sad tone, "Why didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged, "You didn't ask. Shouldn't we leave soon? Kakashi's gonna get there in" I look at my watch. "sixteen minutes, and thirty-four WAIT! Thirty-three seconds."

Naruto deadpanned. "You and your punctualities. Whatever, the 'demon twins' gotta stick together."

'_The demon twins? That brings me back!' _I thought as I hear our title from when we were kids. "Wasn't the six-tails and the nine-tails friends in the first place?" Naruto shrugged at the question. "Come on let's go!" I draged Naruto over to the meeting place, aka: the red bridge. Sakura and Sasuke looked at me like I'm crazy. I don't blame them, look at it from their point of view: The new girl is dragging the hokage's apprentice like a rag doll. All the while, Naruto is trying to get out of my grip, but is still failing. I'm having no problem keeping a hold of the blond.

Naruto was struggling so hard, I thought it was funny. Once I reached Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto calmed down. He spoke in a calm voice, "Do you still believe in fate and destiny?" I nodded, not wanting to talk about the future I moved my eyes to look at Uchiha and Haruno, who were looking at me in disbelief. Their thoughts were probably along the likes of _'She believes in fate?'_ and _'Whatever.'_

My head turned town to look at a watch. "Kakashi-sensei should be here in three… two… one."

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. What he saw were two angry teens, and two solomn. He continued with his act. "Yo! Sorry I'm late-"

I cut him off. "You got lost on the path of life, right?" He smiled at me, in… recognition?

Hn. Let's go sensei, we're wasting time." With that, Sasuke turned to leave. Thanks to my talent of seeing into the future in my dreams, I rushed past Sasuke, grinning like an idiot.

I stopped suddenly, recalling from my dream that I was to find two of my old comrads. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura caught up with me, and looked at me in confusion. While I turned towards Ichiraku Ramen Stand, two people were there eating ramen. Kakashi arrived just in time to see me pounce on my unlucky prey. "Rei-chan! Minomi-san! What are you two doing here?" I asked with a grin.

The black-haired girl of fifteen answered. "We're here for you! Duh. We heard that you finally joined the Leaf Village, and… Minomi and I wanted to see _him_." Rei said. Minomi looked impassive as she ate her ramen.

Naruto and the others were looking at them suspiciously. Naruto spoke, "Sari- I mean Shiro-chan, who are they?"

"This is Junsei Rei" I pointed at the wolf-like girl. "And this is Minomi." I gestured to the platnum-haired twenty-three years of age ninja. "I met them while I was traveling after… the… accident. Minomi-san taught me new jutsu, and Rei is a great friend." Kakashi, being the lazy person that he is, called off the training and missions for today and tommorow, saying I need to get used to the village. I looked towards Naruto, and said, "Called it, that would be five-hundred yen." I held out my hand for the money I won in the bet.

Sakura and Sasuke watched this, their eyebrows twitching. Sasuke spoke, "How did you know that he would call it off?"

"I just knew."

"And?" Sakura spoke, feeling like there was something else involved.

"I knew, that's all." I turned to Naruto. "Can we still train?"

He grinned. "Sure! You wanna come?" He looked to Sasuke, Sakura, Rei, And Minomi.

They agreed, so we all left to find an empty training ground. Once we found one, Sasuke looked at me and ordered, "Fight me."

**(A/N: Ooh a cliffhanger! I might put up another chapter this Tuesday if I get another 5 reviews/flames/that sort of stuff. Okay, that's it! Bye!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing with a Ninja

Chapter 7:

Dancing with a Ninja

Shiro shrugged and agreed to the challenge. They walked to an open space to begin the battle. Shiro and Sasuke looked at Naruto expectantly. Said ninja sighed, "Fine I'll be referee." Shiro nodded in thanks. Sasuke turned back to her, sinking into an Uchiha fighting stance.

Shiro was still looking towards Naruto, "Are you going to get out here to start the match, or should we start the match ourselves?"

Naruto moved, rather reluctantly, from the shade. Stopped when he was about seven meters away, and raised his arm straight. Shiro closed her sky-like eyes. The arm swung down, at the same time Naruto shouted, "Begin."

Sasuke rushed towards Shiro with incredible speed, flinging kunai along the way. Shiro moved out of the way of a kunai gracefully. As she continued dodging like this, her movements began to form a dance pattern. Sasuke was finally upon her and striked, annoyed that his opponent was mocking him through her closed eyes. Shiro continued to dance around Sasuke's attacks. Said teen was much ticked, and decided not to go easy on her. "Sharingan." Sasuke looked at the closed eyed blond with his red eyes, but was angered more that the blond hasn't reviled her eyes AND she didn't show any emotion on her face except slight amusement. His attacks began to increase in speed and strength, though Shiro didn't have any trouble keeping up. Sasuke dropped to the ground and swung his legs at Shiro's feet. Shiro jumped into the air, but stopped falling a meter from the ground.

From the sidelines, Sakura looked at Sasuke with amusement plaguing her face. Minomi was watching the fight in whole, and then laughed. "She's using the technique I taught her." Naruto and Sakura tore their eyes from the fight, doubt clouding their features. "It's true, that was the first one I taught her. That brings me back."

_Flashback_

_The sky turned to black as the sun disappeared below the horizon. A fire was being stoked by a girl of seven. She looked up to see a woman with shiny silver hair. "Did someone by the name of Orochimaru come by here?"_

_The light-blond girl nodded, and looked around to the rubble that was once a shrine… and home. "He killed everyone here. I was lucky that I wasn't there, but he was looking for me. He bit me here." She showed discoloration that was a curse mark on her neck._

_Minomi looked at the younger Shiro. "I see. Where did he go?"_

_Shiro shrugged. "I'll tell you, but only if you agree to be my teacher." Minomi nodded in agreement. "He went north north-east." Shiro pointed in the direction. "My name's Namikaze Sariau. It's a pleasure to meet ya, Minomi-chan."_

_Minomi wondered how the blond girl knew her name, but annoyance pushed it aside. "Don't use –chan with my name. Show me what you can do." _

_One hour later, Sariau, or Shiro, raised her foot, then her other foot followed until she wasn't touching the ground. "Good, you've mastered the technique."_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura replied, "Sasuke-kun is going to win."

Minomi and Rei shook their heads. "Didn't you hear me, Pinky? Shiro's playing with him. Once she gets bored, the fight is over."

Naruto nodded, "Sorry, Sakura-chan, Minomi's right. Sasuke, this time, is going to lose."

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Do you know something I don't?"

He nodded, "Her original name is Namikaze Sariau, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage."

Rei added in a rough voice, "Plus, her disability is her strongest feature. She's blind." Sakura looked back to the fight in amazement, seeing a frown on Shiro's face. "The fight's over" Sakura looked back as Rei, ready to ask another question; but before she looked away from the fight, she saw Shiro break Sasuke's defenses and punched him unconscious. Sasuke was beaten, and Shiro had yet to break a sweat.

**(A/N: Alright guys, I've posted. ****But**** I won't post chapter 8 until I get ****10**** votes. Bye!!!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Song of the Lark

Chapter 8:

Song of the Lark

"This is your first mission with team Kakashi. Be prepared." Tsunade said as she tossed a scroll to Kakashi.

When he finished reading the scroll, he nodded. "Alright, let's get going. Our employer is waiting at the eastern gate." Kakashi spoke, and left. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Shiro walked after him calmly.

Once they reached the eastern gate, they were greeted by an old man, young boy and young girl. They had black hair, wore wealthy clothing, the children looked to be siblings, and the same age. The man bowed, "You are the ninjas, yes?" Kakashi nodded. "I am Shisi Taoka. These two are the king's children, Kotakana Deiru, and Kotakana Haitawasen." The two bowed as Taoka said their names.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. These are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Urufu Shiro. It's a pleasure to meet you." Team Kakashi bowed.

The children acted snobbish on their first day of traveling in the horse-pulled carriage. That night, Deiru, Haitawasen, and Taoka slept in the carriage. Team Kakashi made a fire and built their tents; one for Sasuke and Naruto and one for Sakura and Shiro, Kakashi didn't want to be sleeping in a tent unless necessary.

Everyone was asleep except one, Sakura. She had a nightmare of her teammates dying, and couldn't fall back asleep. Instead of dreaming, Sakura watched Shiro snoring quietly. Shiro rolled over in her sleeping bag until her right shoulder was towards Sakura, showing Orochimaru's curse mark on her fragile-looking neck. Sakura yelped, causing Shiro and the other ninjas at the camp to jump awake. Naruto was the first to shove his head through the tent entrance. "What's wrong? Are we being attacked?" Sakura shook her head, emerald eyes never leaving Shiro's curse mark, she pointed to Shiro's neck. Naruto's wide eyes closed as his lips curled into a foxy grin and his hand began to scratch the back of his head. "Oh that?" Sasuke and Kakashi appeared at the entrance, both looking at Shiro's neck with wide eyes. "I guess the fox's out of the bag."

The sound of bells chimed through the camp as Shiro laughed. Once her laughter subsided and sat upright, she explained. "I apologize, for keeping a secret. My true name is Namikaze Sariau." Sasuke and Sakura's jaw dropped, Naruto just grinned like a fox, and Kakashi showed no signs of surprise.

"You're Namikaze Sariau?" Sasuke said in disbelief. "Weren't you supposed to be adopted when you turned five?"

Shiro nodded, "I was, but two months later, Yasusano-jinja was destroyed. A week after that, I met Minomi-sensei. I traveled with her for the rest of the year."

Sasuke interrupted, "That still doesn't explain how you got Orochimaru's curse mark."

Shiro glared evilly at Sasuke. "I was getting to that." She breathed deeply. "When Minomi-sensei and I parted, he captured me. I escaped five years later and met Rei-chan. We kept each other's company for two years. Then for the last two years, I traveled alone. Then I came to Konoha, where I met you."

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned. Sariau moved herself so she was between the layers on her sleeping bag once again. Before she dosed off, Naruto asked, "What's the forecast for tomorrow so far?"

Sariau sighed, "A light rain two hours after we start moving again, and after the rain, an ambush." The members in the tent wore the features of surprise on their faces. Sariau looked serious. "By _them_."

Naruto paled. "_Them_? Are you sure?" Sariau gave him a look. Calming himself he asked, "How are we going to defeat _them_?"

Sariau sighed, rubbed her temples. "I've got a plan. You have to trust me though."

"Who's _them_?" Sakura asked, embarrassed.

Naruto looked to her, fear dancing in his eyes, "You don't want to know."

"Don't worry, my plan's fool-proof." Everyone turned towards a confident Sariau.

Naruto wished she wasn't going to say what he thinks she might say. "We rely on fate."

He deadpanned, his wish was ignored. "I know that so far your relying on fate has kept you safe, but how do we know that it won't work this time."

Sariau smiled, "Don't you remember, Ni-san? I can see the future. Here." Sariau touched her forehead and reached out her hand towards Naruto's forehead. Once she contacted with him, Naruto's eyes glazed over like he was in his mind, talking with Kyubii.

The other occupants began to think Sariau mad when she said 'I can see the future.' A bird sang out to the night, disrupting Sariau from whatever she was doing to Naruto to listen to the bird's melodic message. Naruto stood after the song was over and looked to Sariau expectantly. She smiled and sighed, "I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight."

Naruto cackled evilly. "You always said that when we sneaked out of the village." Kakashi looked at us in horror. _'What would have happened if you were caught!' _crossed his mind.

Sariau joined Naruto in laughter. "Okay, let's go. I don't want the bird to get to far away." Her face cracked a grin. "And you are carrying me tomorrow."

Naruto groaned, knowing she had other stuff in mind if he refused. "It's a deal." Happily, Sariau stood. She was still in her day clothes, Naruto noticed, and the two walked out the tent.

They were stopped by Sakura and Sasuke. "Wait, where are you going?" The kunoichi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto stated. "We're going to meet the friend that sent the bird." The song came again, more quiet because of the distance. "Look, we've got to go before the lark (kind of bird) disappears."

Sakura hesitated. "It's okay, they can go." Kakashi appeared from the tent, holding his blue-green book.

"Huh, so this is what it feels like to have permission." Sariau frowned. "It's not as fun as it would be without, adrenalin's gone."

Naruto laughed, "Get used to it sis." A flash of dark blond before Naruto was then punched thirty feet into the air. He was then heel-dropped to the earthy ground by the same girl. Sariau stretched, pulling out a bare fan (it only had the spine) in the process.

"Let's go! You know how much he hates waiting." Sariau left without looking back. Naruto sighed, but followed all the same. Curiosity getting the better of them, they followed. Sasuke activated his sharingan to locate the hyper blondes, with Sakura and Kakashi on his heels.

**(A/N: Sorry I lied about the 10 reviews. I just needed more time, that's all. And parents are not liking the fact that I'm on fanfic every day,so I might not be able to post as often. Still looking for beta!!! see you guys next time. Sariau out!!!)**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON AND GET A COOKIE!!!**

___| |___

\ /

\__/


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note Preview

***** Author's Note: *****

**Hey guys' sorry it's taken so ling to update, but I'll be re-writing this thing from the ground up. I will leave this online as a reminder of how horrible I wrote in the year 2009. The new story will be up around New Years under the title: Hidden in the Shadows.**

**So yeah, this story has been discontinued. But it will live on in a new form "Hidden in the Shadows".**

**Here's a preview:**

A blond boy was walking down an empty road. The blond saw another boy out of the corner of his eye, sitting on a boardwalk in the middle of the lake. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned to get a better view of him, only to find the black headed boy was returning his look of interest. He walked off the pathway and onto the wooden platform, onix eyes watching him all the way. Once he stopped, he closed his eyes and grinned, which made him look more like the fox he contained. The boy opened his eyes, revealing drops of the ocean in the middle of white, and spoke in a hyper manner, "Hi! My name's Uzuamki Naruto! I noticed you were alone out here, what's your name?"  
To say the other boy was surprised by the blond's volume would be an uunderstatement. However, he was lucky enough to not fall off the edge of the boardwalk he was sitting on. "Uchiha Sasuke." Was his reply to Naruto's boistrous question. The blond nodded and quietly sat down. In Sasuke's mind, Naruto was an enigma. He was loud and hyper one moment, then silent and solumn the next. Already, Sasuke was wondering Naruto's state of mind. The silence wrapped around them like a blanket as the sun set and the street lights began to activate. Sasuke was wondering why Naruto had yet to go home to his parents, and asked Naruto about this. "Don't have any." The blond's answer shocked him. He didn't know there were other orphans his age in the village. "What about you? Your parents would be pretty mad if you came home late, AND were hanging out with me."  
"I don't have parents either." Sasuke was confused, why would his (dead) parents be mad at him if he was with this boy? It didn't make any sense. The blond stood and began to walk away when Sasuke stopped him, "Where are you going?" Naruto looked back, smiled, and pointed at a masked girl in a nearby tree around the same age as them. She had been watching them the entire time, Sasuke realised. He followed Narouto to solid ground, where he could get a better look at the girl. She jumped to the ground, white hair waving as she fell, and landed soundlessly next to them. Her mask had two eyeholes, six of what looked to be yellow tails, and a black back ground. She raised her hand and what was in it, a to-go bag from what seems to be Ichiraku Ramen Stand. With a start, Sasuke realized what she was wearing, an ANBU uniform with ANBU regulation weapons. This girl, this **innocient** looking **eight** year-old **girl** was an ANBU member! He looked to his new friend to see if he knew WHO he was talking to so easily!  
"So SIX, would you like to join me and Sasuke in some ramen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke figured the ANBU's code name was SIX, but usually ANBU members have animal codenames. SIX was different from the other ANBU members, for sure. SIX nodded and walked towards an abandoned building, Naruto followed instantly. But Sasuke hesitated, his stomach rumbled, and he trailed after them. Once they got the crowds celebrating Kyubii's death, they entered the warehouse. From the outside, it looked nothing more than a mass of decomposing wood; but the inside was perfectally safe. Infact, it was more than secure because of the seals covering every meter of wall, ceiling, and floor. Sasuke's mouth was dragging along the floor as he looked around and followed the two blonds to a table and seats in a far corner. The three sat at the table, and SIX broke all laws of reality by pulling out about thirty or forty bowls of steaming ramen, nine bottles of water, two salads, a medium-sized birthday cake, and utinsels from the small bag. The birthday cake had eight candles, and cleanly said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO. Naruro beamed, he got to eat cake AND enough ramen to easily fill him.  
Sasuke watched SIX walk to the bathroom. Once he was sure she was gone, he confronted Naruto, who was drooling at all the unhealthy food. "Naruto, who is SIX?"  
Naruto looked away from the food, a somber mood replacing his estatic, "SIX is my best friend. We have a lot in common. We met four years ago when she was assigned to protect me. There isn't an end to this mission, so SIX figured we might as well get along." Naruto fell silent for a few moments until he sceamed. "OH MY GOSH!!! TODAY'S THE SAME DAY WE MET!!!" At that time, SIX walked back in the large room, stopping at the entrance. A beautiful noise that sounded like a happy melody echoed though out the large room, she was laughing. Naruto looked at SIX with surprise etched into his face. "SIX," Naruto paused, lost for words, "you laughed."  
She walked back to the table, giggling quietly. "Yes, and I'm speaking too." SIX began to remove her mask. "I figured this would be a good presant for your birthday." Naruto's jaw had officially reatched new lengths. SIX never laughed before, never spoke before, and never revealed her face to him. The mask was removed and placed on the table. SIX's face would have made an angel jealous. Dirty-blond hair framed her face, sky-blue eyes under long eyelashes, rosey lips curving to make a modest smile, and an evenly tan complection. Sasuke looked between Naruto and SIX, officially confused by the blond's reaction. Sure, ANBU weren't supposed to take off their masks for anything… Now Sasuke joined Naruto in streatching his jaw farther than it was supposed to go. The harmonious laughter played again. "I believe it is time we met officially." SIX bowed deeply. "My name is Namikaze Shiro, it's a pleasure to meet you." She remained in her low bow, waiting for a reply.  
Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. This girl was the Fourth Hokage's daughter. The two boys hurredly bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto, same."  
"Uchiha Sasuke."  
Shiro stood again and smiled, "Happy Birthday! Uzuamki Naruto." She said in a warm tone.

**(A/N: Ok... this is auctually the preface... hope ya like it!!!)**


End file.
